


Druga szansa

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [31]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Larry- (1D istnieje)Louis czuję się ostatnio odtrącany przez Harry’ego(swojego męża). Zwierza się Liam’owi, gdy Hazz był w klubie z Nick’iem. Potem Harry wraca całkowicie pijany do ich mieszkania z malinkami na szyi. Lou płacze i krzyczy że nie czuje się kochany w tym związku i wyprowadza się tej nocy, zostawiając list i obrączkę. Gdy budzi się czyta ten list.Po czym zrozumiał, że on jest winien rozpadu ich małżeństwa.Oczywiście postanawia walczyć o Lou,ale czy on mu wybaczy? Happy End Dziękuję!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Druga szansa

Podszedł do okna, trzymając w dłoniach kubek z parującą herbatą. Na zewnątrz panowała ciemność. Czarne chmury, z których padał deszcz, przysłoniły całe niebo. Lubił kiedy padało, dźwięk kropel uderzających o parapet i okno pozwalał mu się zrelaksować.  
Podszedł do kanapy, na której się rozsiadł i sięgnął po kolekcję płyt DVD, zastanawiając się, który z filmów będzie najlepszy. Ostatnio Harry nie miał za wiele czasu dla swojego męża, dlatego obiecał, że dzisiejszy wieczór poświęci tylko i wyłączni jemu. Ustalili, że zorganizują sobie maraton filmowy. Louis był tym naprawdę podekscytowany. Tak bardzo brakowało mu loczka.  
Oderwał wzrok od płyt, kiedy w salonie pojawił się Harry. Na twarzy szatyna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, jednak momentalnie znikł, kiedy zobaczył, ze jego mąż idzie do holu. Wstał z kanapy i ruszył za nim.  
\- Kochanie, co ty robisz? – spytał, podczas gdy loczek zakładał buty i kurtkę.  
\- Umówiłem się z Nickiem. Dzisiaj jest otwarcie nowego klubu – odpowiedział nie spoglądając na Louisa.  
\- Um…ale obiecałeś ten wieczór spędzić ze mną – z całych sił starał się, aby jego głos nie zadrżał.  
\- Przepraszam Louis, zapomniałem. Innym razem zrobimy sobie maraton filmowy – wyszedł ani razu nie zerkając na swojego męża, Wyszedł bez pożegnania, bez pocałunku choćby w policzek. I gdzie podziało się kochanie, skarbie, Boo, czy chociażby Lou. Do oczu szatyna napłynęły łzy i nie był w stanie ich powstrzymywać.  
On i Harry oddalali się od siebie, a raczej to Harry się oddalał. Louis starał się robić wszystko co w jego mocy, aby było jak dawniej. Tak bardzo chciał wrócić do chwil, kiedy cały dzień spędzali razem w łóżku, kiedy wychodzili na romantyczne kolacje, lub w środku nocy organizowali sobie spacer po okolicy, ponieważ nie mogli zasnąć. Tak bardzo chciał by to wróciło. Jednak Harry zdawał się nie zauważać, że jest inaczej. Najwidoczniej mu to nie przeszkadzało. Praktycznie każdy wieczór spędzał z Nickiem i innymi znajomymi, a czasem nawet poświęcał im czas w ciągu dnia. Louis czuł się jakby już nic nie znaczył dla Stylesa, jakby loczek już go nie kochał. Pomimo tego, że z całego serca kochał swojego męża coraz częściej po jego głowie krążyły myśli o odejściu. Był już zmęczony ciągłą walką o uwagę ukochanego. Jednak cały czas miał nadzieję, że może wróci stary Harry i to go trzymało dalej przy nim.  
*****  
\- Louis? Zwariowałeś? – kiedy Liam otworzył drzwi mieszkania zobaczył swojego przyjaciela, który był całkowicie przemoczony – W taką pogodę iść tu na nogach i to bez kurtki, czy parasola. Chcesz się rozchorować? – chwycił rękę szatyna i wciągnął do środka – Lou? Wszystko w porządku? – był zaniepokojony, tym, że jego przyjaciel milczy. Spojrzał na jego twarz, oczy miał podpuchnięte i czerwone. Co chwilę pociągał nosem. Płakał. Na policzkach miał dwa dorodne rumieńce od zimna.  
Szatyn zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i zaczął szlochać. Payne nie zważając, że jego przyjaciel jest cały mokry, wziął go w swoje objęcia i mocno przytulił. Nic nie mówił, wiedział, że to nic nie pomoże. Pozwolił szatynowi się wypłakać, po czym wręczył mu suche ubrania i kazał iść się przebrać. Po kilku minutach siedzieli w salonie popijając gorącą herbatę.  
\- Znowu Harry? Co tym razem? – westchnął spoglądając zmartwionym wzrokiem na przyjaciela. Za każdym razem kiedy Louis do niego dzwonił lub przychodził chodziło o Stylesa. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry tak się zmienił. Kiedyś nie widział świata po za Louisem, a teraz… Było mu tak strasznie szkoda przyjaciela. Raz nawet próbował porozmawiać z loczkiem, ale on stwierdził, że pomiędzy nim a Lou jest wszystko dobrze i żeby nie wtrącał się w ich sprawy.  
\- To co zwykle. Wyszedł do klubu i do tego z kim? Z tym pieprzonym Grimshaw’em.  
\- Ale czekaj, mówiłeś mi, że dzisiejszy wieczór spędzicie razem – doskonale pamiętał jak Louis mówił mu o tym z podekscytowaniem.  
\- Zapomniał – mruknął, wpatrując się w swój kubek z herbatą – Liam, co ja powinienem zrobić? Już nie mam siły. Tak bardzo go kocha, to aż boli, ale on…on mnie już nie dostrzega…  
\- Louis nie mów tak. Harry cię kocha.  
\- Szkoda, że tego nie widać. Liam dla niego liczą się tylko imprezy z Nickiem. Ja już go nie interesuję.  
\- Lou…  
\- Nie, błagam cię nie mówi mi po raz kolejny, że Harry mnie kocha i na pewno wszystko wróci do normy…To już nie dział, ja chyba już w to nie wierzę – głos zaczął mu się łamać.  
\- W taki razie co zamierzasz? Odejdziesz?  
\- J-ja n-nie wiem – po jego policzkach ponownie zaczęły spływać łzy – Tak bardzo go kocham, ale…  
\- Ciii – przysunął się do przyjaciela i zgarnął w swoje objęcia – Pamiętaj, że masz mnie. Zawsze ci pomogę, zresztą Zayn i Niall również.  
\- Dziękuję.  
*****  
Wszedł do domu, rzucając klucze na komodę obok wejścia. Ściągnął pożyczoną od Liama kurtkę i ruszył do kuchni. Spojrzał na elektroniczny zegarek, który wskazywał 02:16. W domu panowała ciemność i idealna cisza. Wyciągnął z lodówki sok i nalał sobie trochę do szklanki. Ruszył do sypialni, pomieszczenie było puste. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Harry dalej nie wrócił. Dopił resztkę soku i wszedł do łazienki. Postanowił wziąć gorący prysznic.  
Ciepłe krople wody zderzały się z jego opaloną skórą. Czuł jak jego ciało się rozgrzewa, a mięśnie rozluźniają. Pozwoliło mu to chociaż na chwilę się odprężyć i zapomnieć o kłopotach.  
*****  
Zgrzyt zamka doszedł do jego uszu wybudzając go z drzemki. Szybko wygrzebał się z łóżka i udał do salonu. Zapalił światło i zobaczył jak do środka wchodzi jego pijany mąż. Jego włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie, na twarzy miał rumieńce od zimna i wypitego alkoholu. Podpierając się ściany skierował swoje kroki do sypialni,. Zatrzymał się kiedy zobaczył szatyna.  
\- Louis – wybełkotał podchodząc pijackim krokiem i objął męża.  
\- Harry puść mnie – próbował odepchnąć loczka, jednak ten pomimo swojego stanu był silniejszy. Dodatkowo śmierdział alkoholem i czymś jeszcze – Śmierdzisz.  
W pewnym momencie jego wzrok spoczął na odsłoniętej szyi szatyna, to co tam zobaczył spowodowało kolejna falę łez, napływającą do jego oczu. Na jasnej skórze jego męża znajdowały się trzy świeże, brunatne ślady. Ktoś zrobił Harry’emu malinki i tym kimś nie był on. W tym momencie rozpoznał drugi zapach, to były perfumy Nicka.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie – krzyknął z całej siły opychając od siebie loczka.  
\- Lou? Co jest? – spojrzał zaskoczony na chłopaka.  
\- Jesteś pieprzonym sukinsynem! – z całej siły spoliczkował Stylesa – Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Jak? Przyznaj się to Nick zrobił ci te malinki!  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – Harry wyglądał jakby powoli wracał mu trzeźwość umysłu.  
\- O czym? O malinkach na twojej szyi, które bynajmniej nie są moim dziełem!  
\- Daj spokój Louis, to nic takiego.  
\- Nic takiego?! Jak możesz tak mówić?! Gdzie się podział mój Harry?! Gdzie do cholery jest człowiek, którego poślubiłem?  
\- Przecież cały czas tu jestem – bronił się zielonooki.  
\- Nie, ty nie jesteś moim Harrym. Mój Harry mnie kochał i zawsze był przy mnie, kiedy go potrzebowałem – po jego policzkach cały czas spływały słone krople.  
\- Louis co ty mówisz. Przecież cię kocham – loczek był zirytowany zachowaniem ukochanego. Jego umysł pomimo powolnego trzeźwienia, dalej był zamroczony alkoholem. Był zmęczony i chciał położyć się spać.  
Szatyn jedynie zaprzeczył głową.  
\- Dobranoc Harry, myślę, że dzisiejszą noc spędzę w pokoju gościnnym – odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę sypialni dla gości.  
Loczek stał przez chwile nie do końca rozumiejąc co się stało. Ruszył za mężem, jednak kiedy chciał wejść do środka, uniemożliwiły mu to zamknięte drzwi. Westchnął i zawrócił do sypialni. Postanowił się nie dobijać. Stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie wytrzeźwieć i rano na spokojnie porozmawiać z Louisem.  
*****  
Louis leżał na łóżku zwinięty w kłębek. Z jego oczu cały czas spływały łzy, a z ust wydobywał się cichy szloch. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry mu to zrobił, że Harry go zdradził. Nie ważne, czy pomiędzy nim, a Nickiem doszło do czegoś jeszcze, czy tylko do tych malinek. To też był dla niego zdrada. To on był mężem Stylesa i tylko on powinien mieć prawo dotykać go w ten sposób. Kochał loczka i nawet jeśliby mu wybaczył to co zrobił nigdy nie potrafiłby tego zapomnieć. Zawsze odczuwałby ból myśląc o tym. I nie chodzi tu tylko o dzisiejszą noc, miał na myśli wszystko to co wydarzyło się w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy. Wiedział, że jedynym wyjściem było odejście od Harry’ego, chciał być szczęśliwy i najwidoczniej loczek nie potrafił mu tego dać, podobnie jak Lou nie potrafił już uszczęśliwić swojego męża. Pomimo tego, że myśl o życiu bez Stylesa sprawiała mu niewyobrażalny ból, podjął decyzję. Ich małżeństwo dobiegło końca i to zaledwie po niespełna dwóch latach.  
Podniósł się z łóżka i skierował do sypialni, gdzie przebywał zielonooki. Staną pod drzwiami i nasłuchiwał, co robi Harry. Do jego uszu nie doszedł, żaden dźwięk, więc domyślił się, że chłopak zasnął. Uchylił drzwi, Harry leżał na łóżku. Jego oddech był miarowy i spokojny. Louis po cichu wszedł do środka, zabrał telefon i wyszedł do salonu. Postanowił poprosić Liama o pomoc.  
\- Halo? – zaspany głos jego przyjaciela rozległ się po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  
\- Liam? Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem, ale musisz mi pomóc.  
\- Co się dzieje Lou?  
\- Powiem ci później, mógłbyś po mnie przyjechać?  
\- Dobrze, będę za 15 minut.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Odłożył komórkę na szafkę i wrócił do sypialni. Wyciągnął torbę i w pośpiechu zapakował do niej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Nie było to łatwe ze względu ciemności i potrzebę zachowania ciszy. Założył dresy i podkoszulek, i opuścił sypialnię wracając do salonu.  
Nie chciał opuszczać loczka bez wyjaśnień. Sięgnął po kartkę, na której napisał kilka słów do Harry’ego. Do jego oczu ponownie napływały łzy, których nie udało mu się zatrzymać. Część z nich spadła na kartkę, pozostawiając po sobie mokre plamy. Zostawił list na stole w kuchni, kładąc na nim swoją obrączkę.  
Wszedł do salonu, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na kominku, gdzie stały ich wspólne zdjęcia. Jedno zostało zrobione w dzień, którym Harry się mu oświadczył. Pamiętał jak bardzo był wtedy szczęśliwy. Pamiętał jak siedzieli z Harrym wtuleni w siebie na kanapie oglądając jakiś tandetny romans. W pewnym momencie Harry tak po prostu spytał się Louisa, czy zostanie jego mężem i wyciągnął z kieszeni pierścionek. To było takie nagłe i niespodziewane. Może i nie było to nic romantycznego, ale dla Lou było to idealne.  
Kolejne zdjęcie przedstawiało ich w dniu ślubu. Byli tacy szczęśliwi. I pomyśleć, że od tego czasu minęły niecałe dwa lata.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go wibrujący telefon. Liam dał znać, że czeka na szatyna. Ostatni raz zerknął na zdjęcia i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Po chwili siedział na miejscu pasażera.  
\- Louis co się stało? – spojrzał na przyjaciela, który siedział ze spuszczoną głową i wpatrywał się w swoje ręce.  
\- To koniec – powiedział drżącym głosem – Chcę rozwodu.  
\- Co?  
\- Ja już dłużej tak nie mogę. Kompletnie się dla niego nie liczę. Dodatkowo dzisiaj znowu wrócił pijany do domu, a na jego szyi były malinki i śmierdział perfumami Nicka.  
\- Louis tak…  
\- Nie, nie mów tego, to i tak nie pomoże.  
Liam pokiwał głową.  
\- M-mógłbym się na tę noc zatrzymać u ciebie?  
\- Oczywiście, możesz zostać ile chcesz – odpalił samochód i ruszyli do domu Payne’a.  
*****  
Jego powieki były ciężki, ale po kilku próbach w końcu udało mu się je unieść. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie i odczuwał ogromne pragnienie. Odwrócił się na plecy, aby spojrzeć na drugą stronę łóżka, z nadzieją, że znajdzie tam swojego męża, jednak nikogo tam nie zastał. Był sam. Powoli podniósł się i ruszył do kuchni. Od razu sięgnął do szafki po środki przeciwbólowe i butelkę wody. Kiedy zażył leki i zaspokoił swoje pragnienie, zauważył na stole kartkę i srebrny pierścionek. Ale to nie był byle jaki pierścionek, rozpoznał w nim obrączkę Louisa. Czuła jak jego serce przyspiesza, a ciało ogarnia panika. Sięgnął po kartkę i zaczął czytać.  
Harry!  
Nie mam już siły walczyć o Ciebie i nasz związek. Starałem się, naprawdę się starałem, ale ty tego nie dostrzegałeś. Nie dostrzegałeś mnie, nie dostrzegałeś tego jak bardzo cię kocham i tęsknię. Nie dostrzegałeś bólu jaki mi sprawiałeś, za każdym razem jak wychodziłeś z Nickiem do klubu, jak mnie ignorowałeś. Czuję się nie kochany i powoli zaczym wierzyć, że nie żywisz już żadnych uczuć względem mnie.  
Miałem nadzieję. Jak głupi trzymałem się myśli, że może jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze, ale ostatnia noc wszystko przesądziła. Odchodzę, tak będzie dla nas najlepiej.  
Już nie Twój  
Louis  
Nie, nie, nie! To nie może być prawda. Louis nie mógł go tak po prostu zostawić. Spojrzał ponownie na list. Widział na nich ślady po czymś mokrym. Domyślił się, że płakał, kiedy to pisał.  
…ostatnia noc wszystko przesądziła. Teraz sobie przypomniał. Impreza z Nickiem, dużo alkoholu, bardzo dużo alkoholu i zrobił coś, czego nie powinien. Pozwolił, aby Nick zaczął się do niego dobierać i zrobił mu kilka malinek. Pamiętał jak wrócił do domu i Louis zobaczył te ślady. Pamiętał ich kłótnię i to co powiedział szatynowi „Daj spokój Louis, to nic takiego”. Jak mógł mu coś takiego powiedzieć? No jak? Przecież to nie było nic takiego. Zresztą jak mógł pozwolić, aby Nick go naznaczył?  
Kurwa! Wszystko spieprzył. Wiedział jednak, że kocha Louisa i nie może go stracić. Jak mógł być taki głupi i ślepy? Dlaczego tak traktował Lou, dlaczego go nie zauważał? Dlaczego nie widział jak on cierpi? Dlaczego nie okazywał mu swojej miłości. Przecież szatyn był dla niego wszystkim. To wszystko było tylko i wyłącznie jego winą. To on to spierdolił i teraz to on musi to naprawić. Jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby Louis do niego wrócił.  
Ruszył pod prysznic zastanawiając się, gdzie może być Louis. Nie miał pojęcia, ale domyślał się, kto mógł wiedzieć. Liam, zauważył, że miał z Lou bardzo dobry kontakt. Na pewno powiedział coś ich przyjacielowi.  
*****  
\- Przykro mi Harry, ale nie powiem ci gdzie jest Louis – podał mu kubek z herbatą i usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciela.  
\- Dlaczego? – warknął, był zły, że Liam nie chciał mu pomóc.  
\- Lou mnie o to prosił. On potrzebuje teraz samotności, potrzebuje odpoczynku od ciebie.  
\- Ale je chcę wszystko naprawić, kocham go.  
\- Teraz to sobie przypomniałeś – zakpił.  
\- Przestań dobrze? Wiem, że spieprzyłem. Wiem, że…  
\- Zdradziłeś go – dokończył za niego chłopak.  
\- Co? – jego oczy były ogromne.  
\- Zdradziłeś Louisa z Nickiem.  
\- Ale…my…my przecież…nie…my nie – zaczął się plątać.  
\- To, że pomiędzy wami nie doszło do czegoś więcej, nie znaczy, że zdrady nie było. Jej dowody masz na swojej szyi. I do tego twoje słowa, że to nic takiego.  
\- Nie zdradziłem go – próbował się bronić, chociaż sam nie był pewny tych słów.  
\- Tak? W takim razie wyobraź sobie, że to Louis wraca pijany w środku nocy do domu z malinkami na szyi i byłoby czuć od niego obce perfumy. Dalej uważałbyś, że to nic takiego?  
Liam miał rację. Gdyby to Louis wróciłby w takim stanie do domu, zapewne też urządziłby mu awanturę i posądził o zdradę. Na samą myśl Louisa w ramionach innego mężczyzny czuł jak ogrania go wściekłość.  
\- Czyli nie powiesz mi gdzie on jest? – westchnął.  
\- Przykro mi stary. Obiecałem Lou. Dzwoniłeś do niego?  
\- Tak nie odbiera. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak czekać, aż sam się odezwie – wstał i skierował się w stronę wyjścia, jednak zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i spojrzał na Liama – Jakby się z tobą kontaktował, powiedz mu, że go kocham i tęsknię.  
Liam pokiwał głową, a Harry opuścił jego dom. Payne westchnął z ulgą i wszedł do salonu.  
\- Słyszałeś? – spytał Louisa, który stał przy oknie obserwując jak Harry wsiada do samochodu i odjeżdża.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- I co zamierzasz? Nie dasz mu jeszcze jednej szansy?  
Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
\- To za bardzo boli – szepnął i zniknął na schodach prowadzących na piętro.  
*****  
Minęły dwa tygodnie. Harry domyślił się, że Louis mieszka u Liama. Raz przyjechał do przyjaciela, aby się dowiedzieć, czy ma jakieś informacje dotyczące Lou. Nie wiele się dowiedział, ale kiedy wychodził zauważył w holu ulubione Vansy jego męża. Liam jednak zaprzeczył domysłom loczka. Wytłumaczył to tym, że ostatnio Lou przyszedł do niego cały przemoknięty. Buty też miał zalane, więc pożyczył suche od Peyne’a, nie zdążył ich zwrócić i zabrać swoich. Mimo to Harry mu nie uwierzył. Próbował przekonać go, aby pozwolił mu spotkać się z szatynem, jednak on nie wyrażał na to zgody. Za każdym razem mówił, że Louis nie chce się z nim widzieć, a odkąd Styles próbował siłą wedrzeć się do pokoju niebieskookiego, Liam przestał wpuszczać go do domu.  
Harry z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się załamywał. Tak bardzo chciał spotkać się z Louisem, wszystko mu wyjaśnić i błagać o wybaczenie. Tak bardzo potrzebował Lou. Tęsknił za porankami, kiedy budził się obok szatyna, za tym jak się uśmiechał zaraz po przebudzeniu. Jak czule całował go na powitanie i mówił, że go kocha. Tęsknił za całym Louisem i wszystkim co było z nim związane. Zaprzestał wychodzenia na imprezy, praktycznie od nikogo nie odbierał telefonów i nikogo nie chciał wpuścić do domu. Jedynymi, których tolerował była trójka przyjaciół z zespołu, którzy sprawdzali co z nim i dostarczali informacji na temat Tomlinsona.  
Louis również nie czuł się najlepiej pod względem psychicznym. Mimo to starał się nad sobą nie użalać i ruszyć z życiem dalej. W końcu to on podjął decyzję o rozstaniu, więc musi jakoś przez to przebrnąć. Jest ciężko, ale wierzy, że da radę. Z tą myślą wstawał codziennie rano i trzymał się niej każdego dnia.  
*****  
\- Um…Cześć chłopaki – Louis wszedł do kuchni, gdzie siedzieli Liam, Zayn i Niall.  
Chłopcy przerwali dyskusję i spojrzeli na niego odpowiadając. Zapadła odrobinę niezręczna cisza.  
\- Wiem, że mówiliście o Harrym – westchnął biorąc czajnik i napełniając go wodą – Nie musicie przerywać, tylko dlatego, że ja tu jestem. Tak właściwie to co u niego? – starał się, aby jego głos był spokojny i chyba mu się to udało.  
\- Um…nie najlepiej – odpowiedział Niall, wpatrując się w swój kubek.  
\- Będziemy szczerzy – westchnął Zayn – Jest fatalnie. Wpadł w depresję. Nigdzie nie wychodzi, siedzi cały czas w domu i rozpacza. Coraz częściej zaczął się upijać.  
Szatyn czuł ukłucie poczucia winy i nie tylko. Bolało go serce na samą myśl, że jego Harry cierpi, ale nie mógł nic zrobić, aby to zmienić. Nie chciał wracać do Stylesa.  
\- Lou? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos blondyna – Czy ty już zająłeś się rozwodem?  
Tomlinson niepewnie pokiwał głową.  
\- Prawnik nie mógł się skontaktować z Harrym, więc pofatygował się do niego do domu. Kiedy Haz usłyszał po co przyszedł to wpadł w szał. Dobrze tam byliśmy – wskazał na siebie i bruneta – i go powstrzymaliśmy inaczej źle by się to skończyło dla prawnika.  
\- Zaczął krzyczeć, że nie będzie żadnego rozwodu. I na ten temat będzie rozmawiał tylko z tobą – dodał Malik.  
\- Lou – Liam posłał mu błagalne spojrzenie – wiem, że Hazza cię skrzywdziła, ale on naprawdę żałuje. Jest naprawdę w tragicznym stanie. Błagam porozmawiaj z nim.  
\- Nie mogę – zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
\- Rozumiemy, że go nienawidzisz, ale…  
\- Ja go kocham i dlatego nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. Wiem, że wystarczy jedno jego spojrzenie, abym mu wszystko wybaczył i wrócił do niego, ale…To nie może się stać, ja nie chcę do niego wracać. Po co? Abym znowu się czuł niepotrzebny i niekochany? Też mam prawo być szczęśliwy.  
\- Ale Lou… - zaczął Horan.  
\- Powiedziałem nie – jego ton był ostry.  
\- Przynajmniej to przemyśl, proszę – poprosił Zayn.  
Szatyn pokiwał głową na znak zgody. Zrobił sobie szybko herbatę i wrócił do swojego pokoju.  
*****  
Minęły kolejne dwa tygodnie, podczas których Louis dalej próbował zadziałać coś w sprawie rozwodu, jednak bez skutku. Harry za każdym razem mówił to samo, co przekazał mu Zayn. Mimo to nie chciał się z nim spotykać, ale chyba nie miał wyboru. Dużo myślał nad stanem w jakim znajdował się Harry. Bał się, że to się może naprawdę źle skończyć, a nie mógł na to pozwolić. Dlatego właśnie w tej chwili stał pod drzwiami ich wspólnego domu.  
Wszedł do środka używając swoich kluczy i skierował się do salonu. Po pomieszczeniu walały się puste butelki od alkoholu, zauważył też kilka pustych paczek po papierosach. Zdziwiło go to, ponieważ Harry nigdy nie palił. Czuł się odrobinę winny, że to on był powodem nałogów swojego męża. W salonie jednak nie było loczka.  
\- Harry? – nikt mu nie odpowiedział.  
Skierował się do sypialni, jednak tam również nikogo nie zastał. Zauważył, że drzwi do łazienki były uchylone. Ruszył w ich stronę i to co tam zobaczył przeraziło go. Czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a żołądek się ściska.  
\- Harry! – zwrócił na siebie uwagę chłopaka.  
Styles siedział na podłodze w łazience, na jego nadgarstkach widoczne były głęboki cięcie, z których sączyła się krew. W drugiej ręce trzymał żyletkę, którą właśnie planował zrobić kolejne cięcie. Po zarumienionych policzkach spływały łzy.  
\- Loueh – wybełkotał – M-mam omamy? M-mój Lou t-tu jest.  
\- Harry odłóż to – powiedział spokojnie zbliżając się do męża.  
\- Lou, m-mój Boo – bełkotał, jednak nie odłożył żyletki.  
\- Harry, oddaj mi to, słyszysz? – kucnął przy Harrym. Sięgnął po żyletkę i poczuł ulgę, kiedy zielonooki bez problemu mu ją oddał. Odłożył przedmiot na szafkę, z myślą, że później się jej pozbędzie. Zabrał podręczną apteczkę z szafki i klęknął przed Harrym opatrując jego nadgarstek.  
\- K-kocham c-cię Boo – powiedział – P-przepraszam, k-kocham c-cię.  
Louis nic nie odpowiedział. Kiedy skończył bandażować mu rany, pomógł loczkowi stać i poprowadził go do sypialni, gdzie położył chłopaka na łóżku. Próbował odejść, ale zatrzymała go dłoń męża.  
\- Z-zostań, z-ze m-mną. K-kocham c-cię – jego ton był płaczliwy.  
\- Śpij, porozmawiamy jak wytrzeźwiejesz.  
\- O-obiecujesz?  
\- Tak, obiecuję.  
Po chwili Harry zapadł w sen. Louis od razu ruszył do łazienki, gdzie uprzątnął bałagan zrobiony przez Harry’ego i pozbył się żyletek. Następnie udał się do salony, aby tam również posprzątać. Kiedy skończył skierował się do kuchni, gdzie zaparzył sobie herbatę.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry się okaleczał. To było dla niego nie do pomyślenia. Dodatkowo coraz bardziej czuł się winny, wiedząc, że to jego zachowanie do tego doprowadziło. Przecież gdyby zgodził się spotkać z loczkiem i z nim porozmawiać, nie doszło by do tego.  
*****  
Rozchylił swoje powieki, jednak je zamknął kiedy promienie zachodzącego słońca podrażniły jego oczy. Odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę i ponownie je otworzył, tym razem bez większych problemów. Czuł okropny ból głowy. Usiadł powoli na łóżku starając się sobie przypomnieć, skąd się tu wziął. Odkąd Louis odszedł praktycznie co noc spał w salonie. Nie umiał spać bez Lou w ich sypialni. Nagle wszystko sobie przypomniał Louis tu był i znalazł go w łazience, kiedy się ciął. Od razu spojrzał na swój zabandażowany nadgarstek. Louis obiecał, że z nim porozmawia. Ignorując ból głowy, szybko wstał z łóżka i ruszył na poszukiwania swojego męża. Znalazł go w kuchni.  
\- Um…hej – jego głos był niepewny.  
\- Cześć, proszę – szatyn podsunął mu tabletki przeciwbólowe i szklankę wody.  
\- Dziękuję – popił lek i ponownie spojrzał na Louisa.  
Dalej był piękny tak jak zawsze. Pomimo worków pod oczami, bladej cery i smutku w oczach, dalej był cholernie piękny. W tej chwili zastanawiał się co takiego zrobił, że zasługiwał na Lou, ale chwila…no właśnie przecież on nie zasługiwał na niego i niedawno to udowodnił.  
\- Lou, ja… - zaczął, ale przerwał mu głos szatyna.  
\- Dlaczego nie dasz mi rozwodu? – mruknął wpatrując się w blat stołu.  
\- Co? Louis kocham cię i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie – czuł jak ogarnia go panika. Lousi nie może odejść, nie może.  
\- Wcześniej jakoś ci nie przeszkadzało życie beze mnie – niepewnie podniósł wzrok na męża. Widział jak w jego oczach zbierają się łzy.  
\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Byłem dupkiem, jestem nim. Nie zauważałam cię. Sprawiłem, że zwątpiłeś w moją miłość do ciebie – po jego policzkach teraz płynęły łzy – Ważne były dla mnie tylko imprezy. Nie wiem, czemu tak robiłem, ale żałuję tego – loczek teraz klęczał przed szatynem spoglądając w jego niebieskie tęczówki. Lou również płakał – Tak bardzo tego żałuję. Wiem jednak, że najbardziej skrzywdziłem cię w noc twojego odejścia. To, że byłem pijany nie usprawiedliwia mnie. Nie powinienem pozwolić Nickowi, aby to zrobił i nie powinienem mówić ci, że nic się nie stało. Ponieważ się stało, to było jak zdrada. Wiem, że tak to odebrałeś i słusznie…ale Lou tak bardzo cię kocham. Nie odchodź ode mnie, nie zostawiaj mnie. Ja naprawdę nie umiem bez ciebie żyć. Bez względu jak było wcześniej to ty zawsze byłeś dla mnie najważniejszy i czyniłeś mnie szczęśliwym. Błagam cię zostań, daj mi szansę, a udowodnię, że się zmienię. Zaprzestanę wychodzić co wieczór z Nickiem na imprezy, będę ci poświęcał więcej czasu i okazywał moją miłość najlepiej jak potrafię. Tylko daj mi szansę. Błagam.  
Zapadła cisza podczas, której oboje wpatrywali się w swoje oczy. Harry czuł jak jego serce wali z nerwów, oczekując na odpowiedź Louisa.  
\- Nie spieprz tego Harry – odpowiedział z poważna miną.  
Na twarzy loczka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Czuł jak ogromny głaz opada z jego serca.  
\- Przysięgam, że tego nie zrobię. Mogę cię pocałować? – tak bardzo liczy na odpowiedź twierdzącą.  
\- Nie pytaj się, tylko to zrób – szatyn czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza na samą myśl o ponownym poczuci tych wspaniałych ust na swoich.  
Harry przysunął się do Louisa i zderzył ich wargi w pocałunku, przepełnionym tęsknotą, miłością i nadzieją na lepszą przyszłość.


End file.
